Sin Ti
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Todo sucede en un día de lluvia.... dedicado a mi linda familia de ff.net n.n


**"Sin Ti"**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! n-n aqui les traigo un one-shot nwn y es yaoi asi que a los que no les gusta, no lean por favor ¬¬ ademas de que es uno de Kai x Takao! n.n soy fiel seguidora de esa bella pareja. n-n espero les guste

**Declaimer:** Bey Blade no me pertenece u-u, y la canción es de MDO n-n

**Dedicatoria:** A mi linda familia de n.n

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

Aun recuerdo esa noche, esa noche donde llovia a cantaros... esa noche... donde te perdi, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, fui un desgraciado por no ponerte atención... fui un tonto, y... en cada noche como esa... te recuerdo...

**Flash Back-**

Vamos Kai...-me decias muy impaciente

Espera un momento Takao!-te dije algo molesto, por que no me dejabas de decir eso

Kai, puedes venir otro dia a esta estupida reunion, yo ya estoy aburrido.. ademas que esa empresa esta muy bien!-me decias mientras haacias un puchero, casi... casi te hago caso, es verdad, esa empresa esta muy bien, podia haberme ido contigo a disfrutar de una noche espectacular, pero no, nos quedamos por mi desicion y por eso... te perdi.

No Takao!-dije rotundamente, tan solo me miraste sorprendido y te callaste, esperando a que todo termine.

Y al fin, despues de dos horas, termino, tu hermoso rostro se veia muy cansado, si yo estoy cansado, que sera de ti mi pobre niño hermoso, en ese momento... me senti culpable, un desgraciado, porque la reunion no trato de nada importante, nada que pueda afectar a la empresa, me moleste tambien... pero ya quedo en el pasado.

Salimos y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, las gotas caian con fuerza, como castigandome, lo se, lo merezco, salimos, Takao no espero nada y empezo a cruzar la calle, tan solo lo vi, solo por unos instantes y luego... te diste vuelta, me sonreiste y de ahi... ya nunca mas volvi a ver tus bellos ojos azules ni tu bella sonrisa, un bus, el que esperabamos, aparecio de la nada, no pudiste hacer nada, ni yo tampoco, todo paso tan rapido... tan rapido, me acerque con las esperanza de que estuvieras bien... pero no, yo lo sabia, sabia muy dentro de mi que ese golpe fue muy fuerte... pero... no queria aceptarlo.

Me arrodille frente a ti, tu rostro estaba manchado con lodo al igual que tu ropa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas incontenibles... las deje caer libremente, pues, esta vez si tenian justificacion, resbalaron por tu rostro... un rostro sin vida, tus bellos ojos azules estan cerrados, y, ya nunca mas se abriran.

En seguida todo el lugar se lleno de personas, yo no las di importancia, en medio de ellas te bese... te dije que te amaba y que me perdonaras por esa noche.. se que lo has hecho, tu mi bello ángel, perdonas a todos, pero aun asi... yo no me he perdonado aun.

Todo transcurrio, despues, muy rapido, Hitoshi me dio la golpiza de mi vida, se lo agradeci... aun recuerdo lo que me dijo

"Maldito Hiwatari, sabia que mi hermano no debia estar contigo!... pero... pero... el te amaba, y estoy seguro que aun lo hace... por eso... te odio"

Le di la razon, el tenia la razon... Takao es tan bueno, que aun me sigue amando...

Luego... el funeral... todos me miraban con desprecio, Yuriv tambien me golpeo... me dijo que le habia quitado a su ángel, que era un maldito, yo... no respondi, despues de eso... todo fue... un total desastre, ya me habia acostumbrado a verte al despertarme, ahora solo encuentro una fria almohada, ya me habia acostumbrado a tus charlas sin fin y ahora... solo hay silencio y soledad, ya me habia acostumbrado a... todo.. y ahora... no hay nada, sin ti, mi lindo niño... no hay nada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Activo la radio de mi cuerto... tengo ganas de escuchar algo... tengo ganas de verte mi lindo Takao!... ya no lo soporto...

_En mi alma hay, un lugar amor  
cálido y sensual como el mar azul  
esperando estoy que vengas tú,  
para mostrártelo.   
En mi habitación cuando tú no estás,  
el cielo se va lentamente yo  
tengo que luchar con la adversidad   
para sobrevivir.  
Dime que hice mal  
para merecer tu desprecio cariño  
tanta soledad,  
me tiene al borde de una profundo abismo,  
me quiero morir.  
Sin ti amor  
todo es un desastre, me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida,  
ya nada es lo mismo.  
Sin ti salir a la calle  
no tiene sentido,   
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.   
En el corazón yo conservo aún  
el poema aquel que me diste tú,  
tu primera vez, esa timidez  
mientras te amaba.  
Dime que hice mal  
para merecer tu desprecio cariño   
tanta soledad,  
me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo  
me quiero morir  
Sin ti amor,  
todo es un desastre, me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida  
ya nada es lo mismo.  
Sin ti salir a la calle  
no tiene sentido  
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.  
...Amor  
todo es un desastre, me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida  
ya nada es lo mismo.  
Sin ti amor salir a la calle,  
no tiene sentido,   
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.   
Hay tantos recerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón_

Mala cancion...-murmure mientras lagrimas cristalinas resbalan por mis ojos... te quiero ver... y asi lo hare...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin!**

**Notas Finales:** si... esta confuso . pero supongo que ya saben lo que hara Kai u-u... T-T espero no haya sido tan confuso es que tenia escribir esoo!... asi me salio y espero toda clase de reviews... se que la mayoria seran malos, pero por eso se aprende n.n se los agradecere mucho si me mandan su review... esero les haya gustado ;-; yo toy llorando de lo que escribi xD... pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra n.n

**Atte: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**


End file.
